This invention relates to new and useful improvements in trap setting devices designed primarily for use with the conibear type trap.
Such traps comprise a pair of rectangular frames pivotally interconnected with one another and having heavy duty hairpin type springs on either side. When the trap is set, the springs react against the frames and force them through approximately 90.degree. when the trap is sprung.
Such traps are difficult to set due to the strength of the hairpin type springs and it often happens that the operator catches his hand or arm in the trap when the springs let go before the conventional hook can be engaged over the two arms thus making the spring inoperative while the trap is baited and set in position.